Remote controllers for operating home electric appliances and equipment items conventionally utilize a user interface for switching between display/non-display characters and/or graphics printed on a screen. There is an increasing demand for recent remote controllers to display images presenting graphics, characters or the like on a full-dot liquid crystal display and to provide an easy-to-understand interface. On the other hand, the processing load for drawing images is increasing. Execution of a drawing process causes problems such as a delay in the process to control a home electric appliance or equipment item from a remote controller and an increase of memory capacity to store the images. In order to reduce the processing load of the central processing unit, for example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a technique of installing a draw processing unit internally or externally to the central processing unit as dedicated hardware executing the drawing process.